


A parking spot to save

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Don't Know How To Tag This, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, i'll maybe write another chapter, one day, pre-billdip, stan has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Bill Cipher only went in town to go grocery shopping. His major problem is to find a parking spot though. And when he does, it's not only a spot he'll get.Sorry, the summary sucks. One-shot (I may write another chapter though.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came up while reading the newspaper. There was an article about an old lady chasing a man with a broom because he wanted to park his car too close to her house for her comfort. (I think she won) So I wondered how to adapt this to a billdip, aaaaand here it is. (I thought a gun suited Stan more than a broom XD)

Bill groaned in frustration. He had been driving around in circles for what felt like an eternity, all for a freaking parking spot. How could the streets be so busy on a Tuesday afternoon, for Geometry's sake!

He had even been tempted to just pull his car on the grass and leave it there, but relented. Not because his car wouldn't like it -it was a four-wheeler so it was child's play- but he had already had several fines for unsafe driving, and he needed his license, thank you very much.

Just as he was about to give up and tell himself he would come back another day, he spotted an empty space and rushed to it without thinking twice.

Sighing in relief, he leaned against his seat for a moment before turning off the car. He was kind of grateful to have found it, because he actually needed to go grocery shopping.

But just as he was about to open the door, a loud BANG made him jump.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY ALLEYWAY YOU BASTARD!" a gruff voice roared, and the blond looked around to spot who exactly was on the receiving end of the old man's wrath.

The old man, as it was, was getting out of the wooden shack before which Bill had just parked. With a gun. And pointing it at him.

Restraining a yelp because really, how do you react to _THAT_? Bill locked the doors and stared wide-eyed at the grey-haired man, wondering if it was only a bad prank or if it was for real. But when the man tried opening the door and then pointing the gun at it when it wouldn't open, Bill knew it wasn't just a prank.

"That's it. I'm going to die because I went grocery shopping" he muttered, his heart racing and praying for any superior being to help him. He was too young to die! 

His salvation came in the form of a brunet running out of the same wooden shack than the old man and yelling something that sounded like "Grunkle Stan are you nuts?"

Bill only stared as the young man pushed the old one away and took the gun out of his grasp. He argued for a moment with the older one, their voices muffled by the closed doors and windows of Bill's car, yet the blond could make out some fragments like "It's not even an alleyway" and "didn't I already told you to stop harassing people who park here".

From his place in the driver's seat, Bill could only see the brown locks bouncing with every movement the man made, as well as the shirt defining his muscles as he securely tucked the gun in his back pocket. The superior being that had listened to him had been generous, he mused as his golden eyes traced every feature of the man he could make out. How he wished he could see his face- hopefully he was handsome and willing to have dinner with him?

Bill was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his window, and he turned to lock eyes with worried hazel orbs. He  _was_  handsome.

"Are you ok?" the man asked him, voice soft and deep. "I'm sorry about my Grunkle, he's a bit grumpy..." At that, the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Silently, Bill unlocked his car and opened the door, all the while staring at his savior who seemed to get more and more uncomfortable as the silence stretched.

"Uhm... I would understand if you'd like to... call the police or something...?" Brown eyes swept up and down Bill's lean form uneasily.

Instead of answering, as the rational part of his mind supplied, Bill grinned, making the other blink. The blond then leaned forward, lowering his head to be at eye-level with the slightly shorter brunet. Said brunet leaned back accordingly.

"I won't call the authorities if you treat me to dinner" Bill sang in what he hoped was his most charming voice.

Eyebrows disappearing behind brown bangs, the man opened his mouth before closing it again, clearly not knowing what to answer. Then, after a few seconds of silent gaping, he shook his head and frowned. "Sorry, what?"

The blond chuckled, straightening again and putting one hand on his hip. "Treat me to dinner and I'll forget this" he smirked at the blush slightly tinting the brunet's cheeks, and suddenly realized he hadn't thanked his savior. "Oh, thank you by the way! I was really scared for a moment, there."

"Huh. It's nothing, I guess?"

"So, will you treat me to dinner? I'm Bill, by the way" he introduced himself, presenting his hand, "Bill Cipher."

The brunet looked at the proffered hand for a moment, looking like he was internally debating, before eventually shaking Bill's hand. "Dipper Pines" he smiled, if a bit warily, and turned to send a look at the shack. "Uhm, for this dinner..." he rubbed a hand behind his head again, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

At this, the blond smiled so wide he thought his skin would rip. "How about I come pick you up here at 7?"

A surprised gasp escaped the brunet. "Today?"

Bill shrugged, "Unless you're already booked" he said, to which Dipper quickly exclaimed a "no, I'm free!" before closing his mouth and averting his gaze.

The brunet cleared his throat. "So, uhm, see you then. At- at 7, right?"

"On the dot!" The blond grinned, and went so far as to reach for Dipper's hand and raise it to his mouth, kissing it softly.

The man's face reddened considerably but he didn't retract his hand, instead staring into Bill's eyes. The blond straightened, his fingers lingering on the brunet's hand a bit longer than necessary.

"Try not to miss me" he winked before turning back to his car, missing the lopsided smile on Dipper's face.

As he headed to the grocery store, Bill couldn't help but think back to his savior -and date. He may have had a rough beginning, but his day seemed to be coming to a good end.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like the end is rushed (it is). I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but well *shrugs*


End file.
